One Good Turn Deserves Another
by caeseria
Summary: Kakashi intends to continue his wooing of Iruka with a romantic picnic by the lake. Unfortunately, the lake is located inside the Forest of Death, where anything could be lurking...   This story has tentacles, by the way.  Just a heads-up!   Iruka/Kakashi


**One Good Turn Deserves Another**

Kakashi licked his way across Iruka's belly, placing a kiss just above the tip of his softening cock.

"Hah," Iruka said, panting softly. He sounded slightly surprised.

Kakashi grinned, pleased with the fact he'd managed to reduce Iruka to one-word sentences. He'd been wooing (for want of a better word) Iruka for two months now and felt it was long past time to step things up a notch. Iruka wasn't shy; it was just that he liked to take things slowly. Kakashi was all for that; they'd got past the de-masking fairly quickly, moving onto other interesting things like kissing, dry humping and finally the pinnacle of all non-penetrative sex – the Blow Job. (Kakashi felt that this deserved capital letters, because he'd never seen anyone look both rapturous and embarrassed when they came down his throat. Definitely one to remember).

Kakashi worked his way up Iruka's body, placing kisses as he went, until he finally reached Iruka's collarbone. He bit down gently at the junction of Iruka's neck and shoulder and was rewarded with a shiver from Iruka.

"So…" Kakashi said, nuzzling into the fine hair at the nape of Iruka's neck. "How did I do?"

Iruka managed to make a sated noise which probably implied that Kakashi was indeed some kind of sex god, or so Kakashi chose to believe. Finally Iruka got enough brain cells together to say, "Do you…?" He flailed his hand around vaguely in the air.

Kakashi was getting really good at interpreting Iruka's after-orgasm ramblings, and interpreted this as, _would you like me to finish you off? I'm so sorry I momentarily had a brain meltdown due to your impressive deep-throating skills, so how can I return the favor?_

"I'm okay," Kakashi replied in a vaguely embarrassed, non-committal tone.

Iruka raised his head slightly and frowned. Kakashi could almost see Iruka's afterglow dissipating as confusion took over. "Okay? You didn't, er… _enjoy_ yourself?"

"I came already," Kakashi muttered into Iruka's neck. He really hoped Iruka couldn't hear him.

"You did?"

_Well, shit,_ Kakashi thought. _I was hoping to avoid embarrassment here and keep my dignity_. He cleared his throat and repeated, "I came already. It's hard to keep it together when you're making those little pre-orgasm sounds, you know." _Never mind the sound he makes,_ his inner-self helpfully supplied. _You've never been able to keep it together where Iruka is concerned, period._

"Oh. Well, that's a shame."

Kakashi leaned over Iruka and leered; he just couldn't help himself. "Oh?" He kissed the corner of Iruka's expressive mouth, feeling it twitch into a smile. "Did you have something in mind, Iruka? Because I'm sure I've got a handy jutsu somewhere that should take care of that damn refractory period."

Iruka snorted and pushed Kakashi to the side, rolling over so he could face him. Iruka rested his head on his arm and smiled. Kakashi knew that smile was going to be the death of him one day. He'd follow wherever Iruka led him just as long as he continued to smile at him that way.

"Well, I haven't got anything in mind for right now," Iruka began. "But… " He paused for a moment, letting the moment stretch, "I was thinking that perhaps you could meet me for lunch tomorrow and I might return the favor."

Kakashi brain stalled for a moment, imagining Iruka returning the favor. Perhaps, if he pushed his luck, he could persuade Iruka into going a bit further than that. Visions danced in Kakashi's head of Iruka bent over his desk, his standard-issue uniform pants pushed down around his hips, making little gasps and sighs while Kakashi took him deep and slow.

Kakashi's mouth went dry at the thought. "Okay," he croaked out.

Iruka leaned forward and kissed Kakashi on the lips, a slow, exploratory kiss that proved to Kakashi that the legendary refractory period was simply a figment of his imagination and was clearly nothing to worry about.

"Good. You can meet me at the tower in Area forty-four tomorrow then?"

"Huh?" Kakashi's brain had clearly melted due to the kiss and he'd misheard Iruka's words.

Iruka sighed and leaned back slightly. "The Forest of Death: training area number forty-four. You do remember where it is, don't you?"

"Yes?"

"The chuunin exams are coming up again and it's our turn to host them. I have to prepare the area for the incoming genin."

"Oh, right." Kakashi was unsure what this had to do with Iruka being bent over his desk and fucked thoroughly like Kakashi intended.

Iruka leveled Kakashi with a stare which clearly said, _I know what you are thinking, you unrepentant pervert_. "There's a nice private spot by one of the lakes I thought I'd show you. Zero chance of interruption, due to not many shinobi being willing to brave the Forest of Death just for a picnic. Are you up for it?"

"Hmm, let's see; dangerous surroundings and the chance for some alone time with my love? Oh, I'm _up_ for it," Kakashi replied.

"Good, just don't be late."

"I promise." Kakashi returned to nuzzling Iruka's warm skin. He really was quite attached to that spot at the base of Iruka's neck, he decided. It was the perfect place to leave a –

"Don't even think about it, Kakashi. I'll kick your ass and you won't like it," Iruka barked, pushing at Kakashi's chest.

"More promises, sensei," Kakashi sulked.

Kakashi discovered Iruka could move quite fast when he was intent on kicking Kakashi's ass just to prove a point.

X X X X X X

Kakashi had, surprisingly, managed to make it on time, despite a run-in with a giant Venus Flytrap and a talking Ninja-Ostrich that wanted to kick his ass simply because he was 'Naruto's Sensei'. It appeared however, that Iruka was running late for their lunch date. Kakashi decided to use the time to set things up properly – it was no good having a romantic picnic without the correct accessories and environment.

To this end Kakashi had packed a nice blanket and a three-tiered bento full of yummy finger foods. The finger foods were an essential component in Operation Seduce Iruka and Kakashi had put serious thought into the whole thing, carefully researching Iruka's likes and dislikes. After all, there was no way Iruka was going to allow Kakashi to hand-feed him delicacies if he didn't like the flavor.

It was beautiful afternoon; hot enough to warm your bare skin but not to burn. Kakashi took his shirt off and then put it back on. _What exactly does Iruka mean by 'return the favor'?_ he thought. _Does he mean sex or is he being coy?_ Kakashi took his shirt off again and folded it carefully, placing it to one side under a tree. If Iruka asked, Kakashi would just say he was hot and removed his shirt – it was in no way pre-preparation for sex. Not at all. Kakashi undid the top button of his pants too, just in case. Besides, if they did have sex, it would make Iruka's life much easier if Kakashi was already partly undressed, right? After a further few moments of reflection, Kakashi removed his mask and his hitai-ite.

Content with his preparations, Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared out over the lake. Iruka was running late – Kakashi estimated fifteen minutes had passed since his own arrival. Still, Kakashi wasn't worried; Iruka had probably assumed that Kakashi's 'on time' was code for 'late' and had factored that into his plans.

This really was a quiet area, he noticed. There were no chirping insects or squawking birds; their survival instincts probably told them that flying over the Forest of Death was a quick way to end up dead. The lake rippled with miniature waves, fanned by the slight breeze. Kakashi was starting to get hungry; he'd skipped breakfast because he'd been carefully preparing his Bento of Love. One nibble out of the bento wouldn't be noticed by Iruka, he decided.

He turned toward the bento box, laid carefully out on the blanket, and noticed something odd. Odd things were the norm in a ninja lifestyle, so rather than shrieking like a civilian, Kakashi pitched a kunai at the invading… _tentacle_, which was attempting to rummage around in the bento. The tentacle exploded on contact with the kunai, rather like a water clone would. Another tentacle took the original's place, and began prying the lid off the box.

Jumping backwards (out of splat range) Kakashi attempted to figure out what the tentacle thing was. After two seconds of quick thinking, Kakashi came to the conclusion that it was, in fact, a tentacle. So much for deductive reasoning.

The tentacle appeared to extend from the water of the lake, but Kakashi couldn't see that it had an actual body. From experience, Kakashi knew that octopi usually had bodies and not just tentacles; so therefore, there must be more of the creature somewhere under the lake.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, while he was attempting to work through his personal epiphany, more tentacles had braved the edge of the lake and were winding around one of his ankles.

There was sharp jerk on Kakashi's ankle and he cried out – in surprise, _not_ terror – and landed hard on his back. Kakashi immediately formed a clone and sent it out of strike range. Kakashi always preferred to use a clone to figure out his enemy's weaknesses; however there was one flaw in his current plan. He usually used the clone to collect information and fight the enemy – not have the clone stand around and watch while he flailed on the ground.

Still, needs must when the devil rises, or so the saying went. Another tentacle wound itself around Kakashi's arm, snaking up toward his wrist and pulling it over his head. He reached up with his free hand, intending to use another kunai to cut the bonds, but a further tentacle wound around that wrist as well, squeezing until he fumbled the kunai. Now he had both wrists tied, and was stretched out like a bug awaiting vivisection.

It was a rather vulnerable position to be in.

Kakashi glared at his clone who looked rather confused. Another tentacle wound around his waist and it was only then he noticed the drain on his chakra. His clone gave him a helpless shrug and dissipated, leaving Kakashi alone, without even a single tweeting bird to measure the silence by.

_Fuck_.

Kakashi kicked out with his free leg and attempted to roll to his side, but the steady drain on his chakra was disorientating. He briefly entertained the thought of yelling for Iruka, but discarded that thought immediately. There was no way he would ever live this down, chakra-draining excuse or not.

Nope, he was going to have to get out of this one himself. Thank god Iruka was running late.

Further tentacles were starting to split off from the main ones binding him, and for the moment Kakashi still deemed himself in enough control of the circumstances to spend a moment on analyzing the situation. After all, it's what he did best – although usually from a safe distance while allowing one of his clones to get the shit beaten out of it.

Kakashi relayed the salient points, quickly and in order. One: the tentacles must belong to something, which clearly lived in the lake. Two: this was the Forest of Death, where things grew to impressive size due to constant misuse of chakra. Three: Kakashi was starting to have doubts about it being a creature at all, since after throwing his kunai at the first tentacle, it was clear the thing was made of water. Most probably lake water. Four: _Ahhhh, where the hell is that tentacle going? It feels warm, like lake water… Get it together, Hatake, focus!_ Four: The bastard thing is draining my chakra, so therefore it must feed off chakra. What happens when it's consumed enough chakra? Five –

Kakashi lost it at five. A particularly brave tentacle slipped below the waistband of his pants, making him squirm uncomfortably, while another slid over his nipple. Kakashi had never really described himself as a nipple aficionado, but the sizzle of arousal that sent down his spine was enough to convince him otherwise. The other tentacle skimmed over the hollow of his hipbone, working its way with single-minded intent toward his cock, which was annoyingly half-hard due to the nipple incident. Kakashi refused to think about the tentacle playing with his nipple, and was definitely not thinking about persuading Iruka to suck and lick at them later to see what kind of response he might get.

Kakashi struggled enough to partly sit up and observe the tentacles, which were also winding their way up his legs, to his thighs, tightening slightly and pulling them apart. Kakashi dug his heels into the ground and arched his back when a certain tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing just enough to send sensation rushing through his body. Sensation: not desire. He didn't desire this thing, or lust after it like he did Iruka. God, how he wanted Iruka. The tentacle around his cock stroked upward and Kakashi imagined Iruka's hands on him, his mouth. What would this feel like if Iruka was sucking him off? Hot, wet, sucking heat around his erection, Iruka's hand gripping the base of his cock, stroking him to completion. Kakashi did moan then and he closed his eyes. Now he had the desire, but not the man himself.

It took a moment for Kakashi to realize his hips were rocking in time to the motion of the grip around his cock, that his body was becoming pliant due to his arousal. He fought to clear his head, strained his muscles and attempted to think about working on the bindings around his wrists. The clear, watery tentacles wound two or three times around his wrists and it was hard to twist his hands in order to get a grip on one long enough to free himself. He also noted that the previously clear tentacles were now flecked with gold, the color of chakra. That couldn't be a good thing.

Unless – unless it was some kind of pervert-chakra-tentacle-beast, in which case it probably wanted him to orgasm. _Perhaps if I come, this thing will go away, bloated and full of my chakra, and leave me alone. Then I can pretend none of this happened. _

This blinding piece of suspect spin-doctoring grew weight in Kakashi's head and made perfect sense. Kakashi didn't get time to pat himself metaphorically on the back, because at that moment, another tentacle slipped between his ass-cheeks and began playing with his hole.

"Fucngh!" Kakashi was trying for at least two words expressing his reservations about this particular turn of events, plus one that represented his continued state of arousal, but his brain just couldn't make enough of a connection to actually string those words together in order.

His cock was stroked steadily, building a pleasant buzz of warmth behind his balls, and now Kakashi was straining against his bindings, not to get away, but because he wanted to come. The damn pervert-tentacle-beast was doing a really good job of keeping him on edge, just enough to want that fucking tentacle hovering around his ass to do _something_ decisive. Like _fuck_ him, already.

The tentacle decided to oblige Kakashi, prompting him to wonder if it was also able to read minds. _Great, a pervert-mind-reading-tentacle-beast, how convenient_, he thought. The tentacle wiggled around a little, and then Kakashi felt the tip breach his hole. He thrust his hips upward, into the grip on his cock, feeling the tentacle push smoothly into his ass. Kakashi thrust down on the invading tentacle, feeling his body stretch pleasantly to accommodate its growing width.

_Wait… growing width?_ Kakashi paused for verification, allowing himself a few seconds to let out a needy moan as the tentacle wiggled around, brushing over his prostate as it grew in both length and girth. It sent sparks of lust along the hard length of his cock and his ass clamped down on the intrusion, starting the cycle all over again.

The tentacle began to thrust slowly, stoking the heat behind Kakashi's balls, making his breath come fast and hard. It felt so good. Kakashi wanted Iruka to do this, to tease him slowly with his hard cock and his mouth until Kakashi was helpless and heading toward a mind-blowing orgasm over which he had no control.

Speak of the devil…

"Kakashi? Oh my god!"

"Iruka? Help me! I'm being fucked by some tentacle-mind-reading-beast thing!" That was what Kakashi had intended to say, however due to the current lust-addled state of his brain all he managed to choke out in a breathy voice was, "Aahhhhhhh!" and rock his hips, which probably didn't help matters as far as Iruka was concerned.

Apparently, Iruka was able to rise above the immediate (and somewhat pressing) circumstances surrounding Kakashi's discovery, and instead dropped to his knees between Kakashi's spread, straining thighs. Kakashi grew a little more concerned when Iruka pulled out a kunai, but he began slashing at the tentacles wrapped around Kakashi's legs. Kakashi felt the warmth of water soaking his pants where Iruka had dispatched the offending tentacles.

"What the hell is going on, Kakashi? I was late, talking to Genma, and when I get here you're… you… never mind."

The tentacles where still at it, working his cock and his ass, despite Iruka's best effort to injure the beast. Kakashi arched his back, panting heavily, further turned on by the feel of Iruka's hands, pressing hard against his inner thighs, stroking up his body. "Iruka, stop, please," he choked out, aware that Iruka's innocent check of his body for injuries was pushing him further toward orgasm.

Iruka was wide-eyed, his skin flushed with either embarrassment or arousal, Kakashi couldn't decide. "Kakashi, I just can't sit here watching that thing… violate you!" he squawked. Iruka began to pull at Kakashi's pants, pulling them down over his hips. Iruka's hands brushed over Kakashi's hipbone, sending sizzles of desire through Kakashi's body.

"Ahhh!" Kakashi noticed he was becoming a one-trick pony with his conversation skills, barely able to string together two syllables to make himself understood. He tried for clarity. "Iruka, fuck me. Please."

"What?"

Kakashi swallowed around a dry mouth and tried for an actual sentence or two. "I need you to fuck me. I need you. I don't want you to see me like this; I want it to be you fucking me when I come." Three sentences: things were looking up, even if he was babbling like an idiot.

Iruka somehow managed to skip all the stuff about _how could you_ and _what the fuck do you think you are doing_ and went straight for pulling Kakashi's pants the rest of the way off his legs, flinging them to one side.

"Oh my," Iruka said, hands resting on Kakashi's' trembling inner thighs. "Does that…" Iruka shook his head, "Does that feel good?" He was staring wide-eyed between Kakashi's thighs, blushing flamboyantly. _People only blush like that when they've been caught reading or watching really good porn, _a part of Kakashi noted. _Busted_.

Kakashi spread his legs further; it was an unconscious gesture. "Please," he said, reminding Iruka of his duty to his lover.

Iruka shuffled forward on his knees, squeaking when he felt the warmth of a tentacle wrap around wrist. "Kakashi? What is it doing?" Iruka sounded confused and turned-on. It would be endearing at any other point when Kakashi wasn't about to explode from frustration.

The tentacle around Iruka's wrist tugged until his thighs were firmly pressed against Kakashi's bare ass. The one working Kakashi's ass gave a final deep thrust and pulled out, leaving Kakashi feeling more exposed than he did before. Iruka undid his pants and pushed them down, revealing an impressive erection which had him blushing even more.

"See something you like?" Kakashi managed to drawl as Iruka leaned over him, smoothing his hand up Kakashi's side. Kakashi arched into Iruka's touch, wanting more.

"You know, I kind of like it when you're tied up, Kakashi," Iruka said with a grin. "Helpless and spread out, ready for me. It's kind of hot."

Kakashi's brain took a vacation to Wave Country. He opened and shut his mouth, but no words were forthcoming for a few moments. He finally managed to say, "You are a secret pervert, aren't you, Iruka? I had no idea."

Iruka pulled out a packet of lube and began to spread the stuff over his erection, hissing at the cold, viscous feel of the lube. Kakashi wanted to spend some time figuring out why Iruka was carrying lube, but that could wait until later.

Kakashi wanted to keep his eyes open and watch Iruka's expression when he pushed inside, but Kakashi was overloaded on sensation; it was too much to process at once. The tentacle around his cock and the one on his nipples had paused for a moment, allowing Kakashi to regain some sanity. He felt Iruka's hips press against his ass and knew Iruka had bottomed out. He felt full, different from the tentacle, this was better. Iruka cock was hard and unyielding, hitting that spot deep inside him that make his back arch and his ass tighten, trying to get more. He wiggled in a futile fashion, finally opening his eyes again. Iruka was bent over him, panting softly, biting his lower lip. Kakashi wanted to run his tongue over the bruised area on Iruka's lip and kiss him deeply.

Iruka however, remained just out of reach of Kakashi's mouth, rocking his hips in minute circles, teasing Kakashi with every gentle thrust. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Iruka's hips and pushed onto his cock. Iruka let out a small sigh and shivered, but didn't move further.

"Iruka?" Kakashi couldn't take it much more, his body was wired from lust, his limbs trembling, and he was still bound and unable to touch the one person he wanted to. And Iruka wasn't moving.

"Just… ahhh, wait a second Kakashi," Iruka said breathlessly. Pleasure distorted Iruka's features for a moment, puzzling Kakashi. He was puzzled right up until he felt something warm and slightly wet slide over his ankle where it was hooked around Iruka's hips. He felt Iruka jerk a little, flexing his hips before pushing back into Kakashi's ass with a sure, firm thrust that made Kakashi moan.

Iruka began to rock his hips in a hard, steady rhythm and Kakashi shifted until he could wrap his thighs around Iruka's waist. His foot brushed that tentacle he'd felt earlier, which was now obviously working its way into Iruka's ass. A hard jolt of lust rushed through Kakashi's system, tightening his balls. The thought of Iruka getting fucked by that writhing tentacle while he fucked Kakashi was simply too much.

Iruka leant down and kissed Kakashi hard, moaning helplessly into the kiss as his thrusts sped up. The kiss was the final straw for Kakashi and his orgasm snapped through him. His cock twitched against the restraint of the remaining tentacle and he came with a cry against Iruka's lips, his come coating his stomach and chest. Iruka gave a few uncoordinated thrusts and came, his cock pulsing deep in Kakashi's ass.

The tentacles binding Kakashi's wrists and his cock suddenly released and they slithered back into the lake. Judging by Iruka's sigh the one invading his ass had retreated too. Kakashi was too satiated to actually move, so left his hands were they were, above his head.

He watched as Iruka pulled out carefully, and moved to one side. He looked deliciously fucked and disheveled with his pants down around his hips, and Kakashi thought it was really good look for Iruka and that he should cultivate that look as much as possible.

Iruka looked puzzled. "What is it?" he said.

"I was just thinking how sexy you looked," Kakashi replied. "And I honestly had no idea you were such a fan of double penetration."

"What?" Iruka blushed again and attempted a glare, which failed miserably.

"Well, you really seemed to get off on it."

"I was also getting off – as you so crudely put it – on watching you get fucked and unable to do anything about it. We might have to try this with clones, you know. And I have some spare rope at home that just might do the trick." Iruka smirked evilly.

Kakashi tried to formulate a response to that. He felt his dick twitch and pretended not to notice. He needed to get his strength back before he set about ravishing Iruka completely, not to mention his chakra reserves were shot to shit.

"I bought us lunch." Kakashi went for a nice, neutral conversation topic, because it was far safer than trying to interpret that knowing, speculative look on Iruka's face. Or paying attention to the way Iruka licked his lips, because that was far too sexy for words.

Iruka laughed, breaking the tension. He reached out and took one of Kakashi's wrists, bringing it down and starting to massage feeling back into the limb. "We can eat in a moment if you like, or later."

"Mmm," Kakashi agreed, enjoying the feeling of Iruka's strong fingers massaging his skin. He fought to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep. He had too many important questions to ask Iruka. "Iruka, why aren't you mad at me? I can't imagine that finding your boyfriend copulating with a tentacle beast is an everyday occurrence."

Iruka shrugged. "I had some idea you'd been thoroughly set up."

"Huh?" That woke Kakashi up a bit more. He lowered his other arm and Iruka began to massage that wrist as well. "Set up? What are you talking about?"

"I ran into Genma before lunch at the tower. He seemed determined to keep me occupied, at least for a period of time. It was only after I pinned him to a wall and threatened to shove a senbon up his nose that he admitted that he and Raidou come out to this lake all the time to fool around. And well, I knew that anything Genma and Raidou did was probably hugely perverted, so I came out here as soon as possible."

Kakashi mulled this impressive piece of deductive reasoning around in his head and came to two conclusions. One, that Iruka probably should be a tokubetsu jounin if he could interrogate Genma that easily into revealing his secrets, and that two, Genma and Raidou were unrepentant perverts.

"That makes a lot of sense," Kakashi mused. Those bastards had set him up. They knew what was out here, waiting for him. Hell, they were probably responsible for the damn tentacle-beast in the first place. This was the Forest of Death after all. Who knew what one could invent while having lots of perverted, weird sex by the edge of the lake?

Kakashi was going to kill them, he decided. But right now he had to keep Iruka occupied, so he wouldn't catch onto Kakashi's new plan to eviscerate Genma and Raidou. Judging by Iruka's look of tolerant amusement, Iruka knew full well what Kakashi was planning. Iruka was so awesome for not interfering in his plans for revenge.

_I may just be in love_, Kakashi thought with a silly grin.

Fin ;)


End file.
